Naruto Legacy of D
by NashFlinn
Summary: The Will of D is once again born into the world and Naruto has its gifts. The power of Haki is most dominant. This will be a harem story but not just mindless sex, only occasionally. Please read and review.
1. Discovering a Legacy

NARUTO LEGACY OF D

_**Hey everyone Nash here for my first fanfic. This is a Naruto/One Piece crossover. Now this will be a harem story but not just mindless sex… well maybe occasionally. I have already decided on a few of the women he will have and with that said he will have Hinata, Sakura, Tsunade, Anko, Ino, and Ten Ten. I know most of you don't like Hinata or Sakura pairings but I'm going by fan fiction rule one the author does what the author wants. Any suggestions are welcome for more girls and gender bents are welcome as well. Now lets get on with it. And these will not be the only women he sleeps with these will just be in his harem. There will not be a civilian council or extreamly harsh Sasuke bashing, only for shits and giggles. Sasuke wasn't a complete ass until he left the village **_

Chapter 1: Discovering a Legacy

In the Fire Nation the usual silence of Konoha was broken by two distinct sounds. The shouts of anger and screams of pain echoed through the village. A young boy around 7 years old with spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes and three whisker markings on each cheek was rushing blindly through the streets, a mob of civilians and shinobi chasing after him. He had been running for nearly an hour and even with his freakish stamina that was pushing his limits, and he was beginning to slow down. Turning fast around a corner he skidded to a halt at a dead end.

"Crap not good," speaking out loud he thought '_Damn it Naruto you should know this village inside and out by now_.'

Turning around he started to run out of the alley but the mob had caught up with him

"We finally caught you Demon! Its time to die for your crimes!"

The crowd yelling angrily in agreement started grabbing anything they could get their hands on. The boy started to panicking and backed down the alley as the crowd started to throwing glass bottles, rocks and kunai at him. Most missed him and he dodged more but several did strike him mainly the knives thrown by shinobi. He cried out in pain as his left arm and right leg were pierced.

"Please stop I haven't done anything!"

"There's no use denying it Demon you know what you did!"

One Shinobi walked toward the boy now crawling weakly on the ground pulling out a katana as he did.

"Lets end this now Demon."

He raised the weapon up to strike and as he did the boy cried out,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

As he screamed out a pulse of energy pushed out from his body his once blue eyes now nothing but a black ring. The ripple of energy spread out among the mob and one by one they fell over knocked cold by an unknown force. Soon only a few shinobi were left standing most at Jonnin level or high chunnin level. One of the remaining ninja couldn't believe his eyes or the amount of power he felt

'_What is this power? Its not KI (killing intent), Demonic, or like anything I've ever felt before. And what's with his eyes, is this some kind of new doujutsu!?'_

Naruto finally slumped to the ground unable to stay awake. The remaining ninja were brought out of their shock and started towards him. As they did, a figure strode out of the shadows of the alley. It was a man. The biggest man any of them had ever seen. He was easily 10 feet tall and a wall of muscle. He was wearing an open black leather vest that showed his massive form, baggy white sailor pants, and black knee high boots, and a straw hat with a red band on his head. He had spiky red hair, and black eyes that where like looking into the abyss.

The man looked down on the boy and spoke.

"So the Will of D has finally been born again into this world." Looking to the ninja he glared down at them and with a tone that only their Hokage in his prime had said," This boy is to come to no harm. He is now under my protection."

"And who are you to give such an order? You're not a shinobi of this village and by your lack of a headband you're not from any hidden village. So you have no authority here, and no strength to back up your claim."

The man giving a menacing laugh," Just because I am not a shinobi doesn't mean I don't have my own power. And no I'm not a ninja I'm a Pirate."

"We'll see about that. Let's get him! Then we'll kill the demon brat."

The shinobi rushed the man some starting hand signs for jutsu.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu"

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu"

The others launched their kunai and shiruken at him and he didn't even budge from his place. He only uttered two words.

"Armament Haki" 

The weapons neared him and as they struck they merely bounced off, and the jutsu just swirled around him doing no damage. Holding out his hand a large staff with a spear point appeared. Grasping it he started spinning it in his hands, then he rushed forward swinging it at a horizontal level with the top of their heads and they fell to the floor dead.

"Hmm I think I over did it a little bit. I need to leave, ANBU are on there way so is the Hokage."

With that he faded back into the shadows. A few moments later a squad of ANBU appeared along with an old man in a wide hat. They noted the situation and the Hokage saw Naruto collapsed at the back of the alley. An ANBU approached him and bowed.

" Hokage-sama only five are dead, the rest only knocked out."

"Good take them to Ibiki and tell him 'don't hold back'".

All of the ANBU shivered at the thought. Ibiki was famous for his interrogations.

"What do we do with the boy?"

"I'll take him to my office. Have my personal physician meet me there."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen Sarutobi picked up Naruto and flickered away appearing in his office. He cleared his desk of paperwork and placed Naruto on it. He sat in his chair to wait for his doctor to arrive. As he did he heard a voice call to him from behind his chair.

"Sarutobi activate your privacy seal and send your ANBU away. We need to talk."

_**Haha I'm an ass. A cliffhanger on the first chapter of my first fic. Now in this crossover the one-piece world is the pre-history of the Naruto world. meaning the Elemental Nations are the raised up islands of the Grand Line and New World sections. Suna is Alabasta and so on. I might have some items from the one-piece world show up in Naruto's world, such as Zorro and Mihawks weapons. you've already seen Whitebeards b****isento. now enough with the authors notes. thanks for reading and please please please review. Flamers will be used as canon fodder for my fic and forever cursed to view the horrifying Gai/Lee sunset genjutsu. I am looking for a beta so if your interested send me an email. Nash **_


	2. Revealing a Legacy

NARUTO LEGACY OF D

_**Hey everyone Nash here with Chapter 2 of Legacy of D. Sorry for the late update but I couldn't think of a name for our mystery man. Thanks to everyone who decided to follow me and my story and a big thank you for those that took the time to review. I didn't get as many as I would have hoped but beggars cant be choosers. To tell the truth I didn't expect this thing to stand out as much as it did so once again thanks everyone. Now for something important I am looking for a beta reader, if anyone would like to be one for me or knows one that would be willing to help out, please message or email me. As for the states of the harem I have taken all requests into consideration and have made up my mind about most of them. Maybe. I may or may not decide to post some of the girls. I have already decided on one gender-bent. That's right everyone Kisame will be in the harem as a female Fishwoman descendent of welcome Kosuke to the harem. She looks basically like how Kisame looks but with boobs, curves and long hair. Now enough talk on with the story.**_

Chapter 2: Revealing a Legacy

_Flashback_

_Sarutobi arrived in his office and immediately cleared his desk of all paperwork. Taking a small pillow from his chair he placed it on the desk and laid Naruto down on it. Sighing he sat down to wait for his medic. As he did he started to look over the boys wounds. Most were just bruises and minor scrapes but there were two kunai sticking out of the boys limbs, one in his right leg and another in his left arm. Moving to pull the blades out of the boy he gripped the one in his arm and Naruto let out a blood-curtailing scream of pain._

_'Better wait for Toma. She needs to completely sedate him we pull these knives out.'_

_"Leave him alone Sarutobi your villagers have caused him enough damage already. Now send your ANBU away and activate the privacy seals."_

_[End Flashback]_

Sarutobi spun around to face the speaker, fully prepared to kill the person who just suck into his office completely unnoticed.

"Who are you and why couldn't I, or my ANBU for that matter, sense you."

"HAHAHAHA calm down gramps I'll explain things later. Now send your guard dogs away and give us some privacy."

Both ANBU in the room ticked at the guard dogs comment and at a nod from their Hokage the ANBUs' presence vanished from the room. Sarutobi went to place his hand under his desk to activate the seal when a knock was heard on the door.

'' It's Toma open up."

Sarutobi looked to the strange man and he nodded.

"Let her in she needs to heal the boy."

"Come in Toma-san and close the door behind you."

The door opened to reveal a slightly older woman in her mid 30s. She wore a standard medic-nins outfit (white doctors coat over a kimono), she had sky blue hair and brown eyes. She had long legs with a round ass and a rack that rivaled Tsunades. She looked up at the old man wondering why she was there, when she noticed the man leaning against the window.

'Oh Kami, who is this god of a man? If he's here to join the village as a shinobi I would love to do his physical…oh my… bad thoughts Toma bad thoughts…. But then again…. NO!'

The man looked like he didn't notice her but he did. Very much so.

'Ah fuck not again… this always happens… I bet Sanji is cursing my name in otherworld right now(its basically DBZs heaven I liked the idea so I'm using it. Don't own DBZ or anything related). He thought as a small trickle of blood flowed from the sight of her huge tits.  
'Damn there bigger than Nami-sans.'

Sarutobi looked from one to the other and sighed.

*cough cough* "Toma-san could we get down to business? I need you to start Naruto."

Snapping herself out of her daydream she blushed and looked down at the boy now groaning on the table and immediately got a serious expression on her face.

"What happened to him Hokage-sama?" Both men flinched at her tone, one that promised pain and suffering to those who could bring themselves to harm a child.

"Some civilians and several shinobi decided to have another "Demon-Hunt"". spat the old man sourly. "They've already been taken to Ibiki for interrogation. This man here helped him."

Sarutobi walked to his desk once again and placed his hands on the seal, flaring his chakra as he did so. A green light flared from the walls as the room was sealed.

Toma walked over to the boy noting the many cuts and bruises as well as the two kunai stuck in him.

"Alright first off I'll need the big guy to hold him down it's going to hurt like hell getting these kunai out."

"Just call me D for now beautiful."

The now named D winked at her and she blushed again as he gripped the boy so he wouldn't thrash around.

"Now to pull the blades out. Sarutobi-sama you get the one in his arm and I'll get the one in his leg."

They both moved into position and gripped the knives.

"Now on three. One. Two. THREE!" as the blades were removed Naruto let out a blood curtailing scream that the whole village would have heard if not for the privacy seal. Channeling her chakra into her palms they were surrounded in a pale green light, Toma placed her palms on the boys arm and leg, the glow then surrounded the limbs. Naruto gave a small groan as the pain was lessened.

Sarutobi sighed as he tossed the kunai into the waist bin and turned to D.

"Now I believe you owe us some answers. First off, who the hell are you and where do you come from."

"Fine first let me tell you I am not from the Elemental Nations as they are now and my name is Monkey D. Zenger . In fact I was born in a different era of the world entirely. I was born on an island called Raftel, at the end of the New World portion of a fierce ocean called the Grand Line. This ocean ran down the middle of the world surrounded by four other oceans called North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, and West Blue. Going in the opposite direction from the Grand Line was a huge mountain called the Red line and it separated the New world side from the Paradise side. The oceans and Islands in this world were run buy a group called the World Government. They were ruled buy a group know as the Tenryubito or World Nobles. Now there was a group of people who opposed the WG and the Nobles and these were the Pirates and the Revolutionaries. Now a great cataclysm changed the world to what it is now only a few places are left untouched. This cataclysm was the Creation of Jubi the ten tailed wolf demon. With its creation chakra was introduced into the world and the world slowly became what it is today."

Sarutobi and Toma were both silent through his explanation and as he finished Sarutobi asked" So what your trying to tell us is that you've been around sense before the Jubi was created?"

Zenger nodded his head "yep I'm immortal"

Sarutobi pointed at the door "Get the fuck out."

Zenger sighed" no one ever believes me the first time I say that… let me prove it to you. Take your strongest attack and try to kill me with it.

"Fine I won't use my strongest though ,the strongest would blow up a quarter of the village."

"Doton: Sekijun Supia (Earth Release: Stalagmite Spear)"

All around Zenger a multitude of sharp earth spikes rose from the ground to pierce him. As they approached however they started crumbling apart.

Sarutobi's jaw dropped for his Earth release to not even reach his opponent was unheard of.

"What did you do?"

"Nullified the attack"

"H-How is that possible"

"One of my many abilities. I ate a friut that allows me to create any object I want or to destroy any object I want. There were fruits from my time called Aku no mi. and they were what gave people their poweres. I have a suspicion that they became some of the first bloodlines but I don't have proof."

"So the creation of the Jubi?"

Zenger hung his head in shame. "Yes that was my doing. I was trying to create an Aku no mi that would give someone the abilities of the strongest Devil Fruit users. Fire/Magma/, Ice, Sand, Darkness, Rubber, Transformation (the Zoans), Light, Earthquakes and exc. I however pulled too much energy into the object and it created the Demon known as the Jubi. The creature was so powerful even I could do almost nothing against it. The beast rampaged through the world which rose the land mass and lowered the sea-levels. Slowly this created the world as it is now."

Naruto started to stir and Zenger looked down at the boy saying

"This boy is of my families legacy. The Will of D is the determination to keep going for your dream and gaining the means to accomplish that dream no matter the cost. It gives several abilities including longevity and a high healing factor, as well as making Haki easier to use. It has been long lost in this world none have had it sense my time. I wish to take the boy and train him in his powers, and give him new ones that haven't been seen in an age."

_**Damn that took a long time sorry folks once again but finding a proper name for Zenger took me a lot longer than I thought. Anyway that's chapter 2 in the bag I promise that I wont make you all wait this long again unless I'm completley stuck but even then ill post an update letting you know. As always Read and review and and flamers will be used as canon-fodder. A/N what would you guys think of a 'True Pokemon Master" story covering every region? Let me know because I have an idea that might work. Nash Flinn out.**_


End file.
